Switched
by ClareTurner
Summary: Hermione GranI mean Weasley wakes up in a fangirl's body, and she must find a way to get back to her own body.
1. Chapter 1

Switched!

Disclaimer: This is a story mainly about one of the cutest couples I like; Ron and Hermione. It also has me in it, but only for entertainment of Hermione being in a different place. You'll see.

Chapter 1- What happened?

_I'm leaving my body, what's happening? Who is that? I want my husband! Ron! Ron help!_

Hermione Gran…I mean Weasley woke up with a start one morning not even a month after she was married. A strange tune was playing from a muggle cell phone.

"Turn you're cell off Monie!" a girl who looked like she was about six years old moaned.

"What?" Hermione replied not knowing who this 'Monie' was.

"Your cell, turn it off… and stop speakin' Brit." The girl said. She was obviously American. Hermione found a cell phone lying on the ground and turned it off. All Hermione could do was stare at the girl as she turned on the Tele and put on a cartoon of some sort called 'Yu-Gi-Oh.'

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Monie, I'm Julie remember, and why are you talkin' brit?" Julie replied.

'I am _not_ this 'Monie' girl you speak of. My name is Hermione Gran… Weasley. Mrs. Weasly. I'm _still_ not used to that." Hermione corrected.

"Mon, I don't feel like acting this morning, and quit acting like Hermione."

This girl would not believe her.

"I am not this girl you speak of. I am Hermione Jane Weasley! _Mrs. Weasley!_ And I must get back to my husband. Can't you see…"Hermione said, but as she looked in the mirror, she saw that she was not really her. She was so confused. How could this happen?

"See," Julie said very sarcastically. "You're Monie, not 'mione.'" She said with a laugh. But wait, how did she know what Ron calls her? How did she know about this, and why was Julie so calm about her behavior"

"Listen, I don't know how it happened, but I don't know, I think we switched bodies somehow and…"

"Right and I are a goblin who works for Gringotts."

"Can you please listen to me?" Hermione pleaded.

Julie now was thinking to herself about something, but Hermione did not know what. Finally, she spoke.

"Alright, I know what will snap you out of it! "Julie said with a smile that made Hermione a little frightened.

"And what is that?"

"TOM FELTON LOOKS LIKE A CONSTIPATIED MONKEY!" Julie exclaimed and started to remind her of Luna Lovegood with her laughter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep in." A boy was now at the doorway of the bedroom, and was a little annoyed.

"Monie is acting like Hermione for some reason." Julie said.

"Who?" he said.

"Duh, Hermione Granger…Emma Watson… The girl in Harry Potter!"

"Oh yea, she's hott."

"Oh brother." Julie said shaking her head.

"I _said_ I'm Hermione _Weasley_ now. And I am_ not_ acting." Hermione said firmly. "So if you all aren't going to believe me, I'll go out and find someone who will." She said as she got shoes on and stormed out of the room.

Julie ran after her, and stopped her from leaving.

"Fine, I'll play along, but I'll just have to ask you something that _Harry Potter_ fan would know if they studied the second book like I did, because I know the real Monie wouldn't know it."

"Ask away, but it _was _a long time ago."

"Ok…What are the ingredients in a Polyjuice Potion?" Julie said with I grin. Hermione suspected that she was thinking that she wouldn't know it.

"That's easy; lacewing flies, leeches, bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, boomslang skin, and of course the bit of the person your turning into." Hermione said intelligently.

Julie looked very surprised, but still not completely impressed.

"And what is the approximate amount of time does the lacewing flies take to get ready?"

"Well…the lacewing flies have to be stewed in 21 days, and also the fluxweed has to be picked at the full moon." She added. "Well, do you believe me or not?" Hermione said impatiently.

Julie seemed to be in shock now. She went into the living room, and sat down very slowly.

"Oh my god. Monie would _never_ know all that. She never memorized the books, and she could never possibly remember that without laughing or stuttering. You really are her aren't you?" Julie finally said after a moment of silence.

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you the whole time!" Hermione said.

Than something much unexpected happened. Julie started giggling, and it got louder and louder, and than, she… she… got up and ran to hug Hermione. She would not let go.

"Uh, I don't get it." Hermione said looking to the boy to try to get some answers.

"I don't either." He said.

"Chris, listen, she's not your cousin, and she's… she's the girl from Harry Potter…. And… and… she's ohhhhh!" Julie finally said very excitingly.

"Ok, I'm going upstairs and going to sleep." Chris said.

"Ok, you do that." Julie said. "Sorry about him." She said to Hermione. "He's Monie's cousin, and he hates Harry…oh, you don't know, I gotta explain."

"Yes, please do." Hermione said.

"Well, here, there are books based on Harry, Ron, and you in Hogwarts years. They are all in Harry's point of view, but once in a while it's in you and Ron's." She suddenly grinned. "Wait, you said you were Hermione _Weasley?_"

"Yes…"

"I _KNEW_ it!" Julie was now prancing around the room giggling.

"Knew what?"

"Well… heh, um well… I kind knew since fourth year that you liked each other, but there are signs from year one."

Now Hermione was sitting down.

"Year one?"

"Yea, the Troll. The friendship started with a troll."

"Yea, I guess you're right." Hermione was smiling now.

"I wonder where Monie is then." Julie said finally.

"Yes, well, I aspect she's in my body… oh no…"

"What?"

"I found out something yesterday, and I didn't tell Ron yet…"

"What?"

_I'm leaving my body. I'm now sleeping next to a red-haired boy…no, no… it can't be…_

Monica Corney woke up feeling very strange. She was feeling sick, and she got up to run for the bathroom, which was now closer than she thought. After she threw up, she looked in the mirror, only to find another woman. She had bushy hair, and she was described just like Hermione Granger. She tried her best not to scream, because she didn't want to wake anyone up.

She could not believe it. She was in Hermione Granger's body. However, she looked at her left hand to find a wedding ring.

"Mione? Are you ok?" A boy asked from the bedroom. He had red hair and freckles, so that answered all the questions to who she was married to. Hermione was married to none other than Ron Weasley. She was now Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm fine Ron." Monica answered in her perfect British accent.

Monica hoped that Hermione didn't change much, because she only just got the hang of acting like her, and this would definitely prove her acting skills were good. But why was she sick? Why was she Hermione? She didn't know what to think, because she surely didn't want to make Hermione out to be insane, or something.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Hermione's new secret

Monica was now lying in bed waiting for Ron's breakfast in bed. Every time he tried to kiss her, she pulled away, but said that she had a cold sore. Thank God Hermione actually did get them, and that she told Ron, because she didn't want to feel awkward kissing Ron. However, she felt very nauseous. She wondered what was wrong with Hermione, and than it hit her, what if Hermione was pregnant? That would be bad, because she didn't want to go nine months as a pregnant witch who she only recently mastered acting like. She found a diary at the table next to the bed. She knew from the neat handwriting that it must be Hermione's.

She opened it to yesterday's date, and she read it.

_Today I paid a visit to my muggle doctor, and found out I was pregnant! I haven't told Ron yet, but I'm waiting for the right moment, and with Harry and his fight with Ginny, I didn't want to distract them just yet._

Well, her suspicions were correct. Wow, she was actually going to meet the famous Harry Potter. She _just_ realized that. But Harry was still with Ginny, wow. So Harry was staying in the guest bedroom. That brought up her suspicions of how she got there too. What if an old Death Eater escaped or something? What if he thought that his friends were the ones who kept him from getting killed, or what if Snape was still alive? He _did_ practically say that Ron and Hermione were better than him.

No matter what the deal was, she had to get to the bottom of this, and she knew she had to tell Ron and Harry what was going on.

Hermione told Julie that she just found out she was pregnant before they switched. Julie would not stop jumping for joy. She also was surprised that Julie, who looked like she was six, was actually sixteen, and the girl Monica was actually seventeen. She also learned that Monica had a crush on the boy, who played Draco Malfoy, Tom Felton. She watched the movies, and told Julie that the movies had some aspects of what really happened, but mostly it was in the books.

Julie had so many questions including: was Harry killed or not. Hermione was hesitant to tell, but so much was ruined by her arriving, that she told her.

"Don't worry, he lived. Voldemort dead, and every single Death Eater was given the Demeantor's kiss, so they didn't risk them escaping like Barty Jr. or …Sirius did." Hermione explained.

Hermione suddenly had a strange sadness overcome her. She couldn't explain it. She didn't know Sirius well, and why would she feel this way?

"What's wrong?" Julie asked after her round of happiness, and jumping around.

"I don't know. It's like I'm still sad about Sirius, but I've been over his death, because I didn't know him well."

"That's weird, because Monie was obsessed with him. She cried when he went through the veil, and even worse when the movie came out." Julie explained.

"Wow, she was a big fan huh?"

"Yes she was."

Hermione was smiling now.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Well, you see, in Grimwald, Sirius was hiding a portrait of himself, and we found it, and we were able to see him again. I hope for her sake that she gets to see him before we switch back."

"She'd be ecstatic." Julie laughed.

Monica was waiting for Ron, when Harry came in.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Uh, a little." She said.

Than before Harry could talk again, Ron came in with breakfast, and it seemed like the title picture of "Excess of Phlegm."

"Wow, um, thanks."

As she ate, Monica was thinking of how she was going to break the weird news to Ron and Harry, Hermione's husband and friend. About an hour after being very quiet, listening to what they were talking about, Monica decided to break the ice.

"Um, Can I tell you something that you may not believe at first, but since you've been through so much, I doubt you'd not for long?" Monica said. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she was gonna wing it.

"Er… sure Mione. What is it?" Ron said.

"Well," Monica said in her own American accent which made Ron and Harry have strange looks on their faces. "Listen, before you say anything, just listen to what I have to say. I don't know exactly how it happened, but I'm not Hermione. I know whoI'm a Monica, and somehow Hermione and My bodies switched, and now I'm here."

"Hermione, what's wrong? How did you get that accent?" Harry asked.

"I _told _ya, I ain't Hermione. Ask me a question about what happened in seventh year, and you'll see. I'll probably get it wrong."

"Ok… How did we get the last Horcrux?" Ron said.

"Uh… A vampire? See, I don't know."

"Alright, what did we find in Grimwald's place?" Harry asked.

"Uh, the horcrux locket?"

"No, that wasn't there. We found a portrait." Ron said, and now Monica was thinking that he was finally getting the idea that she isn't Hermione.

"Final question," Harry said. "Who is on the Portrait?"

"Uh, James and Lily?" Monica said actually hoping that was the right answer for Harry's sake.

"No," Harry said sadly. "You _really_ aren't her are you?"

"That's what I was tryin' to say for the last five minutes." Monica said.

"How did this happen?" Ron said now sitting down from the shock.

"That I have no clue about." Monica said truthfully.

"Well, we're just gonna have to find out how." Harry said.

There was a silence of thinking going on.

"So… are ya gonna tell me who's on that portrait or what?" Monica said randomly, and very curious.

"We found Sirius." Harry said.

Monica sat on the bed with an expressionless look on her face. She knew that portraits could be used to talk to people who died. She was so happy. She hoped that she could talk to him before she was switched back, because she loved Sirius so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Monica, his biggest fan, meets Sirius.

Author's note: this chapter is dedicated in loving memory of Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione told Julie the whole story about how they found Sirius' portrait, and Julie was telling her about the pumpkin Monica made on Halloween that said "R.I.P. Sirius Black A.K.A Padfoot A.K.A. Snuffles." Hermione thought that this girl was completely mental, but than again, it seemed like all of Julie's friends were, including a girl named Aria, who knew some of the actors of the movies, because he was a cousin of the boy who Monica was obsessed with, Tom.

It turned out, that she was coming over with Tom, and also the person who played Harry; Dan.

"So I'll get to meet them? I do hope I can hold myself back from trying to kill Tom, because I've already killed him once." Hermione said, as Julie began her giggling once again. "Oh, calm down! He was a death eater, and we were in war."

"Thank you!" Julie said as she hugged her again. "Although, I'd like to go back in time and kill him myself."

"That would be bad." Hermione said reminding her that the time… whatever it is is messed up enough without her going back to change things.

Meanwhile, it was later on that day, and Ron and Harry decided to go to Harry's place, which was now Grimwald's Place, and the first thing Monica wanted to see was the portrait of Sirius. They lead her to where she thought the picture of Mrs. Black would be, but she did not see Mrs. Black. There was no curtain, and a man who was slightly hansom was in its place.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said.

"Uh, Sirius, there's something strange going on, see, Hermione isn't Hermione. She and a muggle switched bodies somehow." Ron said.

"Well, I'm not exactly a muggle! If there was real power like this…" She said as she took out Hermione's wand, and nonverbally levitated a feather lying on the ground. "… in my world, I'd be a witch too."

All he could do was watch.

"Anyway," she said to Sirius. "In my world I guess you can call it, you are in the books up to year five based on Harry's story. I'm a huge fan of you, and I actually cried when you went through the 'veil of death' as I call it. I also curse out Bellatrix whenever I read something about her."

Sirius looked confused.

"Um, well, ok." He said finally. "I could probably try to…"

However, Sirius was interrupted by a soft voice.

"I know exactly what's going on." They all turned around to see Dumbledore in a portrait.

"Wow. If Julie were here, she'd be in heaven. I bet she'd be speechless…"

Than another well known, despised character came into the hall, and he was chasing Crookshanks away from the kitchen.

"Nasty mudblood's cat! Scratch at Kreature trying to hurt him, when he has not done a thing…" Kreature said.

"Ah ha! He's still here I see. Couldn't you just kill him and put his head on the wall too?"

"Hermione would have a cow." Ron said. "You are _nothing_ like her."

Monica grinned. "I know. I HATE the toerag… so she STILL supports _spew_?"

"Wow, they have that rubbish in there?" Ron said.

"Yes and a whole lot more." Monica grinned evilly.

"Oh dear. My thoughts too?" Ron said.

"A bit of that yea." Monica grinned. "So, Sirius, How ya doin'?"

Ron, Harry, and the portrait of Dumbledore left them to talk, because Monica was such a fan of him. Besides, Dumbledore knew some details on how the whole switch happened.

"See, I witnessed a man named 'Siggy' putting a spell on your house last night, and he was only wearing a cloak, so I couldn't see his whole face. All I saw was his mouth, and it looked familiar, but I can't place it." Dumbledore said.

"Well, do you know what he was doing?" Ron said in concern.

"Yes actually, he was trying to bring Harry down by switching him with a muggle and that muggle would get Harry killed, and Harry would be forced to live in that body forever as the rest of the world is destroyed."

"And you didn't see his bloody face?" Harry yelled.

Monica was still talking with Sirius, when a man who was dressed in all black, and had…he had… he had slimy hair! She knew it could only be one person, one _evil_ person.

"Mornin' _Snivillus_." Sirius said.

"Black." Snivilly replied.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!" Monica exclaimed very loudly.

Both of them stared at her, and Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore (through the portraits) came running to her.

Author's note: how'd you like the surprise? Don't hate me, just wanted to add a twist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- His Royal Maliciousness, the Wannabe Half-Blood Prince Snivillus lives…but for how long?

"So, how did Snape die?" Julie said in a dreamy tone of voice. "I hope it was painful."

"Well, actually, we didn't kill him." Hermione said. "He was still considered our spy, and it seemed harmless enough…"

"HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE! HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ KILL HIM?" Julie exclaimed, and it seemed to carry all the way outside, which was amazing from such a little person.

"Relax, He is not allowed a wand any longer. He's like Hagrid, only allowed to teach potions…"

"TEACH POTIONS!HE **_KILLED_** DUMBLEDORE, AND HE'S STILL AT HOGWARTS! THE WANNABE PRINCE SNIVILLUS STILL LIVES, AND TEACHES!" She cracked her knuckles. "If I get there, so help me, I will TORTURE him, then kill him, bring him back, and do it again… FIFTY TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Julie ranted for a good two hours before the doorbell rang. By this time, Criss was already downstairs, because he couldn't sleep with all the yelling.

"_I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!"_ Monica said after Harry (very regretfully) Ron, Sirius, and Dumbledore told her the whole story that was previously explained to Julie. They in turn told Snape about Monica.

"Hermione was the one who thought of the punishment for him. She said he was better off this way with his wand broken." Ron explained.

"I never liked her with those little notions of hers. Especially toward Snape!" Monica said.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm still here." Snape said in his icy tone of voice.

"Whatever you slimy, greasy, git." Monica said angrily. "Wow, ya know, I'm NEVER this moody… oh god." Monica said realizing that she forgot that Hermione was pregnant.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Monica said remembering what Hermione wrote in her diary.

"I don't know who hates him more, you or me." Harry said.

"Actually, Julie can top us both I think."

"That's funny." Sirius barked. "All this time I thought James beat you all."

"If Julie had been there that day in your fifth year, Snape would have been turned into an ugly toad, and 'accidentally' thrown into the Lake."

They all laughed except for Snape and Dumbledore.

"How pleasant." Snape snarled.

"Alright now, that's enough." Dumbledore said.

The rest of that time was boring talk about how Snivillus was to be trusted even though he did evil, and all that nonsense. Monica thought for a while, and realized that he may be behind the whole switch thing. Monica got even more suspicious when Snape left and went somewhere without a sound.

Meanwhile, poor Tom was being harassed by Julie. Hermione was grateful that she stopped ranting about Snape, but "Tom is a constipated monkey" got old……… real fast.

"Alright, will you please stop making fun of Tom?" Dan said.

Julie turned to him and Hermione half-expected to see her look speechless like she did before but…

"No." Julie said in a very decisive tone.

"Oh dear." Hermione said.

Julie went to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Aria said.

"I don't care, let her go." Tom groaned.

Julie turned back to Aria. "I'm going to look for bananas." Julie said with an evil, mischievous grin.

"Ok, will you PLEASE tell us why she's acting like Hermione." Dan said annoyed.

"Oh yea, well, actually, it's a weird story." Julie said in a serious tone finally.

"What? Did you dare her or something?" Tom said.

"No monkey-boy, she woke up this morning not the same person. Somehow, our 'real world' Monica got switched with the 'book world' Hermione Granger… I mean Weasley…heh."

"Ok…. So how did this all happen?" Dan said.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"I think Snivillus is behind it." Julie said.

"Nonsense, he isn't allowed to do magic anymore." Hermione argued.

"He's allowed to do potions." Julie said.

"That's different. He doesn't need a wand for that."

Julie looked at Hermione. They both realized that they are both stubborn, and none of them will win a row between them. It'll last them ages.

"Yea… Tom are you alright?" Aria said but was interrupted with Tom's sudden burst of stiffness.

"I think…"Julie said.

"Oh quit it!" Dan said.

"Wha? Where am I?" tom said suddenly.

"Tom, you're here, at Monica's house remember!" Aria said.

"Monica? I was just with her! She switched into Hermione. Where is she? I need to get to her." Tom said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Who are you?" Aria asked.

"Ron, Hermione's husband." He said.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed and literally jumped onto Ron in Tom's body and kissed him.

"Ew!" Julie said. "I'm going to throw up now."

"Why? He's Ron, not Tom." Hermione said.

"Still… In my eyes it's Tom and Monie."

"_Tom_? As in the guy who plays Malfoy?" Ron said.

"Yep." Aria said.

"Oh god, Monica's going to be thrilled at this switch." He said.

"Oh, did she bore you with the evil details." Julie asked.

"Yes she did."

"Ron, there's something I need to tell you. I think you'd better sit down first." Hermione said.

"What Mione?" Ron asked.

'Well, I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

"You are!" Ron grabbed Hermione and hugged her hard, and than they made out.

"Uh, Weasleys, we're still here." This came from Dan who did not know what to say to _the_ Ron Weasley.

"You must be Dan. You look just like Harry, but the eyes are different." Ron said.

"You're right now that you mention it." Hermione said.

"Uh.. thanks." Dan said. He couldn't believe he actually looked like the real Harry Potter.

Author's note: isn't it cute!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Who's behind it all?

"Where am I" Ron said suddenly.

"Hun, you're with us remember." Monica said.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry said.

Ron starred blankly at Harry.

"What?" Monica said. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Wait, you're not Hermione…"

"Yes, we've accomplished that hun."

"I…I'm not…I'm Tom." He said.

Monica was in shock.

"_Tom_… as in Tom FELTON!" Monica said.

"Yes, you must be Monica." Tom said.

Without a word, Monica leaped onto Tom, and hugged him tightly.

"Am I missing something?" Harry said.

"Oh, right… well, see, he plays one of the characters in the movies." Monica said.

"Nice save." Tom said sarcastically.

"Which one?" Harry said.

"Malfoy." Tom said regretfully. "Don't worry, I'm nothing like him."

"Complete opposite." Monica said gleefully holding onto Tom.

"Aria told you?"

"Yep!" Monica smiled, and stayed clinged onto Tom.

"So, uh, now that we've met, can we try to figure out what's going on?" Sirius said finally.

" oh yea." Monica said.

"Is that Sirius?" Tom asked.

"Yep!"

"Wow." Tom said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ron said to Hermione when they finally got alone time after trying to figure out what was going on. (The others had a break.)

"Well, you know how I was sick for about a week?"

"Yea…"

"Well, I went to my muggle doctor, and she said I was pregnant."

"Really!" Ron exclaimed as he hugged his wife. "That's it, right away when we get home, we gotta celebrate.

"I love you Ron." She said excited.

"I love you too Mione." They than began to make out.

While Harry, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tom, and Monica were trying to figure out what was happening, Snape was sulking around the house.

"He's not here yet." He was saying pacing back and forth.

"Maybe they're getting in the way." He said in a higher voice.

"No,"

"You should kill them. Then you'll get better aim."

"They know me to much."

This weird conversation with him lasted for a long time. Than the higher, German dialect voice murmured something in Germen.

"What's going on?" Ginny's voice came from afar.

"what the…" Julie said suddenly in a British voice.

"What's the matter Julie?" Hermione said.

"Julie? Who's Julie?" she said.

"Oh God, Who is it now? Vicky?" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"_Ron?_ It's me! Ginny!"

"Ginny?" Ron repeated.

"OOK, well, now Julie is in her body… wait… Harry is with you right?" Aria said.

"Sort of, we had an awful row last night…"

Aria started to laugh.

"What?" Ginny said.

"Julie reeeeally likes Dan, and Dan plays Harry." She said.

"Who's Dan?"

"I'm here." He said raising his hand.

"Wow, you look just like him." She said.

"Thanks." Dan said.

"Ok, we HAVE to figure out what's going on. Julie's there now." Ron said.

"What's wrong with that? She knows all the spells that I know." Hermione said.

"Well, see, I was at Grimwaulds the last I checked and…"

"What?"

"Snape is there."

"Oh." Hemione said.

" The last time I remember was I was trying to apologize to Harry, and I saw Snape say something, and than he turned to me and said something is a different language."

"He'll be dead by the end." Hermione said.

Julie was suddenly somewhere else. She was in a hallway with… elf heads… oh dear. She was in Grimwaulds place. Then she saw a figure across from her…

Author's note: I hope the lines helped. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just want to add suspense.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: And now, the final chapter in this drama…

Chapter 6- Finally…the truth is revealed to all.

It was Snivillus! Julie KNEW he couldn't be trusted. She heard him finish the incantation. Julie couldn't help herself. She knew that she was switched with a muggle, so she thought of a spell that would change him into a toad…and it worked.

"YOU ARE A SLY, SNEAKY, UNDERHANDED, 2 FACED, SICKENING SOCIOPATHIC, CONNIVING, SLIMY GIT!" Julie screamed at him as she bounced him just like "Moody" bounced Malfoy, only this was harder and harsher. She even gave every insulting word a bounce, well in her case, more like a slam. If Sniv had a voice, he would have 'ow'ed every time he hit the floor….or the ceiling

Then she turned him back to normal and 'levicorpus'ed him.

"Bet that's familiar to you _Snivillus_."

Suddenly, Harry, Monica, and Tom came running to the noise. Sirius and Dumbledore's portraits followed.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius was laughing, and so was Monica.

"Hey Mon, do you wanna do the honors or shall I?" Julie asked Monica since she knew she was switched with Hermione.

"Hmmm, I don't know, I think you're doing just fine."

"Get me down!" Sniv said coldly.

"Not until you tell them what you did. I heard you finish that incantation. Now TELL THEM THE TRUTH, and NO MORE LIES!" Julie yelled at Snape.

"Fine. The truth is Miss Weasley…" Snape said.

"Weasley? My name is Julie Walsh… wait, Weasley as in…Ginny?" Julie asked turning to Harry.

"That would be correct." Harry said. "You switched with my fiancé."

"OH…that doesn't excuse you from telling the whole story Sniv." Julie continued.

"Fine then _Walsh_ I didn't do anything."

"LYER!" Julie exclaimed.

"He's not lying. Are you Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"WHAT! You BELIEVE HIM! After he … he… KILLED YOU!" Julie screamed.

"Oh my, my… What did I miss all these years?" said a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a man who looked like Harry with hazel eyes in a portrait.

"JAMES!" Sirius, Dumbledore, Monica, and Julie said in unison.

"What… but how…" Julie said.

Meanwhile, Snape finally got down because of the shock of seeing James Potter in the portrait.

"It was supposed to be a thank you present for Potter." Snape said from behind them trying to get up.

Harry was staring blankly at his father in the portrait. Sirius was also out of his portrait, and he was now in James'. They were reunited and goofing off like old times. Monica was laughing.

"So Prongs, from all that you saw Julie here do, whose worse? You or her?" Monica asked James.

"I don't know, I mean I _was_ about to kill him that one time, but I _saved_ his life. I think Julie here is going to kill the bloke." James answered.

"That'll be correct Prongs." Julie said after the shock had subsided.

"But I am no longer zis Snape you know of heir Julie." Snape's voice has suddenly turned German. He sounded like some kind of character she knew of but who was it?

"What the?" Julie said.

"Wait…. I know what he sounds like." Monica said.

"Would you like to fill me in?" Tom said who was very confused.

"If you are thinking I am ze character from that aneme show 'Yugioh' you would be correct Heir Monica." This other version of Sniv said.

"Siggy. Siegfried Lloyd?" Monica asked to confirm.

"Yes, I am he." Siggy answered.

"You've GOT to be kiddin' me." Julie said in his Joey-like tone of voice.

"Zis in not a joke Heir…"

"Heir Julie." Julie said mimicking him. "I know. What are you doing here, and switching with the slimy git?"

"Vwell, I got a zittle bored with trying to take over Heir Kaiba's business. Zo I decided to finish vwhat Lord Voldemort has started; Taking over ze Wizarding world." At that, Monica started to laugh.

"Oh God. Ya know this 'taking over ze world' stuff is getting a we bit old Sig." Monica said.

"Like my talented son isn't going to stop you?" James said.

"Vwell, zat I can change." Siggy then spoke a German incantation.

"What the hack is going on? Where am I?" Harry said.

"Oh no. Who are you?" Monica said.

"What the… hey you're hott…" he said. But Monica slapped him in the face.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Wait, American… Chris?" Monica said.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Monica you dumba."

"Oh."

"Ah, now can ze famous Harry Potter defeats me? I do not zink zo." Siggy said.

"I liked you better as the slimy git." Julie said.

"NO, no, no heir Julie, ze only way to get you back to your world is to kill Snape, and I doubt that you'd want to do zat, since ze curse is 'unforgivable.'"

"Wanna bet?" Monica and Julie said in common.

"Goodbye James, Sirius, Dumbledore! I'll miss you!" Julie said.

"Yea, Nice meeting you Prongs, and especially you Padfoot." Monica said with a sly smile.

"I think someone likes you Padfoot mate." James said.

What's going on?" Snape was back. However, Julie and Monica had no problem killing him.

"Wait." Dumbledore said. "Good bye Severus. I'm very sorry that you have to go the same way I did, but it's the only way."

Julie and Monica looked at each other, but than got Ginny's and Hermione's wands out.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" They said together…

Monica was back in her body, Tom in his, Chris in his, and Julie in hers. Monica found herself making out with Tom, but they didn't stop.

"Darn, it wasn't a dream." Julie said.

"I wish it was." Chris said.

"HEY!" a voice said, and Tom and Monica stopped making out because a book was thrown at their heads.

"Hey Shawna." Monica said after her first snog with Tom.

"What the HELL is going on?" their friend Shawna said.

THE END

**Author's note:** I hoped you liked the ending all you Snivillus hater fans. Especially after HBP


End file.
